


Tobirama-Centric Story Ideas

by ForeverSaudade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Senju Tobirama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Tobirama-centric, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSaudade/pseuds/ForeverSaudade
Summary: Just a place where I can dump all of my story ideas about Tobirama so I don't forget. I will go back and write these ideas into a story once I have more time.If you like the ideas and want to use them in your own work, please do. Just give me a link so I can read it.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Itama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Kawarama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Clan, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 43
Kudos: 138





	1. The Truth about Edo Tensei

**Author's Note:**

> This is a place where I put my ideas because I don't have time to write. Please feel free to write a story off of my ideas, just give me link so I can read it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama finds out the real reason behind edo tensei. 
> 
> In which Tobirama needs a hug and gets one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was inspired by [Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597757/chapters/44248129) of [Tobirama aus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597757?view_full_work=true) by [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish)
> 
> This might not make much sense because I came up with this idea in the middle of the night.
> 
> No ship for this one, just Hashirama & Tobirama brotherly/platonic love.

(This is set in the canon universe, Izuna is dead and Madara still hates Tobirama. He basically complained to Hashirama that Tobirama is planning something and it convinced Hashirama to go behind his brother's back and sneak into his lab.)

* * *

  * Hashirama snuck into Tobirama's labs because he got tired of hearing Madara complain to him that Tobirama is experimenting with something that will be used as a weapon against the Uchiha clan. He also kind of believes what Madara says because Hashirama feels like Tobirama is too much like his father, and that he is Butsuma's perfect soldier. And Hashirama does not believe that Tobirama really wants peace.
  * Hashirama finds out that Tobirama is experimenting with Edo Tensei when he had banned him from working on it several years ago. He believes that Tobirama is planning to use Edo Tensei as a weapon in order to fight the Uchiha.
  * So he goes to confront him.
  * Hashirama basically says that "We are at peace, we don't need any weapons for fighting."
  * Then Tobirama asks "Is that all you think me of?" and he looks like he is about to start crying.
  * Hashirama then asks him the reason why Tobirama is experimenting with a Jutsu that can basically raise the dead.
  * Tobirama then tells Hashirama that it's because he wants his brothers. He starts crying which shocked Hashirama because Tobirama had stopped crying several years ago and he did not even cry at their brother's funeral's and Hashirama did not believe that he could even cry.
  * Hashirama says "I am your brother."
  * Tobirama replies "I want Itama and Kawarama. I felt them die. Why did it have to be them? I just wanted to see them again."
  * Then Tobirama gets a hug.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love it if someone wrote something off of this. I would do it but I just do not have enough time. If you write a story off of this idea, you can change many things, you can change the dialogue if you want because I know it kind of sounds unnatural.
> 
> Again I wrote this in the middle of the night in 30 minutes so it might not make sense.


	2. Hashirama and Madara goes to an universe where Tobirama does not exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have seen many stories where Tobirama is not born and Hashirama goes insane. I love those stories. I really want one where Madara and Hashirama from the canon universe travel to a universe where Tobirama does not exist and find out how much the world is different.

  * So basically Hashirama and Madara after the fourth shinobi war or maybe right before Madara leave the village, they decide to go to a world where there are no wars with some kind of seal or Jutsu.
  * But because the seal reads their minds and since Hashirama and Madara subconsciously believe that Tobirama was the cause of the wars, the seal sends them to another world where Tobirama does not exist or got killed by Izuna. (I know this does not really make sense, I did not finish watching naruto.)
  * They arrive in the world and are surprised at how different it is, and when they find out that the reason why everything is so different is because of Tobirama not existing they regret blaming Tobirama for everything.
  * This is set in a universe where Hashirama went dark and insane because of Tobirama not existing and there are no wars because Hashirama forced everyone to join the village.



I don't know how it ends or how it continues. I have not been able to think of more stuff to add to this. This was not really a fleshed-out idea, I might add more when I can think better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea is not really thought out and I would love to see where this idea takes you. Anyone is allowed to write something based on this idea. Just give me a link so I can read it.
> 
> 1/12 Edit: [Kurohebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebi/pseuds/Kurohebi) wrote something about this idea. Please check it out. Link [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718694).


	3. Kiri shinobi tries to capture young Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinobi from Kirigakure tries to capture Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by [Cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348255) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina)
> 
> So I took the idea that ninjas from Kirigakure treat Tobirama like a god because Tobirama is great at water Jutsu from Cicada, but that's all. Cicada is a great fic, and I highly recommend you read it first before reading this chapter.

  * Some ninjas from Kiri decided to use a seal to travel back in time to kidnapped Young Tobirama because to all the Kiri shinobi, Tobirama is a god as he is one of the greatest suiton users and they are salty that he ended up in Fire country. (They went to his childhood because they know that they are no match for when Tobirama became the Nidaime Hokage.)
  * The Senju and the Uchiha are fighting at a skirmish again. Hashirama is facing Madara and Tobirama is facing Izuna. (This takes place before there was a peace treaty and before the village was a thing.)
  * The Kiri ninjas sneak onto the battlefield and try to kidnap Tobirama.
  * Hashirama of course sees it and becomes super overprotective. His mokuton is going wild, making the trees move and the vines into weapons. The Uchiha is standing there frightened because they never knew that Hashirama could do that before. They realize that Hashirama was holding back while fighting the Uchiha.
  * Izuna sees the Kiri shinobi trying to capture Tobirama and also gets mad because it's **his** rival and he won't let anyone take Tobirama away from him.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! [Katakanabara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakanabara/pseuds/Katakanabara) wrote something inspired by this chapter. It is called [How future Kiri shinobi brought peace to the Uchiha and Senju (Unintentionally)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074483). Go check it out!


	4. How to fall in love with a dead man who you killed because they killed your brother. - a guide by Madara Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is dead. Hashirama is suffering from grief and guilt. Touka is enraged. Madara is slowly falling in love with Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by [As Is the Sea Marvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256338) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat) and all of the other fics like As Is the Sea Marvelous. The premise is like As Is the Sea Marvelous but the major difference is that there is no happy ending.

  * Tobirama wounds Izuna like in canon.
  * Hashirama gets mad at Tobirama for destroying the chance of peace and they have a huge argument just like in _As Is The Sea Marvelous._
  * Tobirama goes to die leaving a letter behind explaining his actions, and he also leaves behind some blueprints for a village and his plans for a treaty. In this universe, Izuna's wound was more severe and already had died. Madara kills Tobirama because Izuna died.
  * Touka finds out and gets mad at Hashirama. 
  * Somehow, I didn't think of the details, but Madara finds out why Tobirama came to die and starts to think of Tobirama in a different light.
  * Hashirama finds out about Tobirama's death and is devastated. When he finds out about Tobirama's blueprint for a village, he realizes that Tobirama indeed wanted peace as much as him.
  * Touka is furious at Hashirama and blames him for Tobirama dying.
  * There is still a village made using Tobirama's plans and Tobirama is basically regarded as a symbol of peace and sacrifice. There is even a memorial with a statue of Tobirama in the middle of Konoha. (The memorial is always clean with fresh flowers put on it every day.)
  * Madara learns more about Tobirama from his past Senju students and starts falling in love with Tobirama. He even wonders what it would be like if Tobirama was still alive and took some Uchiha children as his students. Madara constantly daydreams of Tobirama and him falling in love and getting married. In the end, it makes it even easier for Zetsu to manipulate him.
  * Hashirama is drowning in guilt over Tobirama's death. The civilians think of him as someone who would even send his own brother off to die in order to get what he wants and he can't even refute it. Hashirama realized that he had forsaken his younger brother and took him for granted.
  * Touka is mad that someone she had regarded as her little brother had died and became the first missing-nin of Konoha.



A possible happy ending (because I am a sucker for happy endings) would be on the battlefield of the fourth shinobi war, someone (probably Orochimaru) summons Tobirama to the land of the living using edo tensei because they heard the legend of Tobirama. Tobirama is annoyed that his peaceful rest in the pure lands was broken. He gets mad at Madara because Infinite Tsukuyomi was not what he would have wanted. Tobirama and Hashirama repair their relationship and they live happily ever after. 


	5. Bloodbender! Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been rewatching atla and when I saw the scene in the southern raiders where Katara was bloodbending and stopping the rain (if you watched, you know what I am talking about), that just gave me an idea of Tobirama inventing a jutsu that is essentially the same thing.

Premise:

  * Since Tobirama is a master at suiton jutsus, he creates this jutsu that allows him to control the blood in people's bodies as it is primarily composed of water just like in avatar: the last airbender.
  * Hashirama finds out and is disgusted and then labels it as a kinjutsu.



Option One:

  * I'm just imagining that during the fight between Tobirama and the gold and silver brothers, he is tired and they are taunting him. 
  * So Tobirama smirks and says "My brother forbid me from using this technique. But now that he is not here, I can finally use this." and he starts bloodbending one of the gold and silver brothers.
  * Kinkaku or Ginkaku asks him how he is doing this, and Tobirama answers "You do know that I am a master at suiton jutsus, right? The blood in your veins is made up of 90% water _(I don't know how much water is in blood but this is what I got from a google search.)_ "
  * It would be funny if Izuna is like in the pure lands and is somehow watching the Tobirama vs the Gold and Silver brothers fight and Izuna was like "I did not know he could control people's blood!". Then Izuna realized that he was lucky and that Tobirama was going easy on him.



Option Two:

  * This is set in the warring states period so no peace treaty yet. The Uchiha and the Senju are at a ceasefire because they are teaming up to fight another enemy.
  * Tobirama defeats that enemy with ease using bloodbending. The Uchihas are really scared and don't want to ever be on the opposing side of Tobirama.
  * The Uchiha clan immediately agrees to peace because they fear Tobirama bloodbending them.




	6. Tobirama in the afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the fourth shinobi war, the Hokages and Madara arrive in the afterlife. Shenanigans happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely inspired by [Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142373) by [Kael_Vercorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian)

  * After the fourth shinobi war, Tobirama along with the other reincarnated Hokage and Madara gets sent to the pure land. In this version, this is the first time the Hokages ever went to the Pure Land.
  * So they arrive at the Pure Land and there are people that are family members of them waiting around. Tobirama is standing there looking around when he senses Itama and Kawarama, he then runs and goes hugs them. He starts crying. Madara is standing around reuniting with Izuna, he sees Tobirama crying and now that he has Izuna back, he decides he doesn't hate Tobirama anymore.
  * Kagami comes up and calls Tobirama sensei or nidaime sama. Tobirama says "You don't need to call me sensei/ nidaime-sama anymore." Tobirama ruffles Kagami's hair and smiles at him. The people who are watching who don't know Tobirama really well are surprised because they thought that Tobirama hated all Uchiha.
  * The Uchiha clan and the Senju are forced to live in the same building so that they are forced to get along.
  * One day, Kikaku and Ginkaku show up, and basically, they want to have a spar with Tobirama because they felt that Tobirama was the best opponent they had ever faced. Izuna gets jealous because he feels like Tobirama is replacing him with another rival and he should be the only rival of Tobirama.
  * And the whole plot would be the Uchihas finding more about Tobirama that they never knew before and falling in love with him.



  * The whole reason I came up with this idea was that I really wanted to see Tobirama lecture Danzo on what he did. Maybe Kagami convinces Tobirama to visit Danzo in jail and they have a talk. Danzo says that he thought he was doing what Tobirama wanted. And Tobirama says that he never wanted what Danzo had done. I also want him lecturing Sarutobi for letting the Uchiha massacre happen and not controlling Orochimaru and Danzo.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really well thought out. I will come back and add to this when I have more time.
> 
> Thank you for all of the sweet comments and kudos.


	7. Another Hashirama is a bad brother idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama would do anything for peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a lot of fics where Tobirama wounds Izuna and he has an argument with Hashirama. Then decides to go and sacrifice himself in order for Hashirama's dreams to come true. But I wanted one where Tobirama does not have a choice.
> 
> Loosely inspired by [bouquet for the dead](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/21846154?view_full_work=true) by [KeanBlade](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade)

  * Tobirama wounds Izuna just like in canon.
  * The next day, Madara is surprised to get a letter from Hashirama for the Uchiha to gather at the place where the last day's battle had taken place. (Izuna is still not dead, he is only fatally wounded.) They decide to go.
  * The Senjus are already there waiting and Hashirama is at the front. Madara notices that for some reason the Senju look afraid and Touka is glaring at Hashirama with a furious expression. Hashirama calls for Madara and said that in order for peace to be a possibility, he would sacrifice Tobirama to quell Madara's rage. "A brother for a brother." 
  * While Madara is standing there processing what he meant, Hashirama turns around and gestures for someone to be brought forward. Some Senju forces someone to the front and makes them kneel.
  * It turns out to be Tobirama only he does not have his signature armor on. He is bound with Mokuton vines. And Tobirama only seems resigned that he is about to die.
  * Hashirama asks Madara if he accepts and is ready to order for Tobirama to be killed. He is only looking at Madara not even sparing a glance for his so-called beloved younger brother.
  * Madara does not feel right with this situation, he thought that the original reason for them dreaming of peace was so that his little brothers did not have to die needlessly. He thought that Hashirama had always thought the same but apparently not. Madara looks at Tobirama and he can't feel the same hate he had towards him.
  * Madara knows he has to get Tobirama away from Hashirama so he asks him if he could have Tobirama alluding to wanting Tobirama as a concubine/sex slave. 
  * Hashirama agrees and Touka starts to yell at Hashirama but stops when Tobirama tells her to stop. Madara brings Tobirama to the compound. 
  * When they arrive, Izuna is still living and Tobirama heals his wound. 
  * Tobirama thinks that he is supposed to be Madara's concubine but Madara reassures him that he will become a honary Uchiha.
  * Even the Uchiha elders would agree because family is important to them and for Hashirama to willingly throw away his only brother is unacceptable to them. Besides it could be good for propaganda to make it seem like the Uchiha are better.



That's all I thought of, but it would probably end in Madatobi or Madatobi and Izutobi. Someway along the line, Hashirama would get punched and a village would be created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas on how this could continue. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos and the comments.


	8. Tobirama's marking are for his loved ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red markings on Tobirama's face are so he could remember his loved ones. (I have no idea if this idea has already been written.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not been updating. I somehow tripped and fell into an Itachi Uchiha pothole. I somehow got into kisaita. Don't worry, Tobirama is still my favorite and I will always come back to him. 
> 
> Also, I have finals this week and things have been a bit hectic. But winter break is soon so hopefully I will have time to actually write out the story ideas.

  * I was staring at Tobirama face like a normal person would and I was wondering what the red markings are.
  * I had the idea that the marking is so he could remember his loved ones.
  * The markings are supposed to represent: Itama, Kawarama, and his mother who in this fic died when Tobirama was young.



There are two options of how he got the markings.

  * This is the more angsty option. They are scars and Tobirama got them by cutting his face right after Itama died. Whenever they fade, Tobirama needs to rescar his face so he keeps those markings. Maybe Hashirama finds out one day when he sees Tobirama scarring his face and finally askes him what they are for.
  * Or Tobirama's marks are painted on and he needs to apply them often. This could allow flashbacks to when his brothers and mother were alive when he is applying them.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately need more kisaita content, if you have some recs for me to read, please give them to me. It doesn't have to be kisaita, I just want it to be Itachi centric.


	9. Bossy omega Tobirama (pwp idea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama gets annoyed at Madara and Izuna teasing him with foreplay. So he pins them down and fucks himself on their cock. (This is a terrible summary.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a line I read in a fic. So someone was making Tobirama wait until they have sex and was teasing Tobirama. He was surprised at how impatient Tobirama was so he asked him if he ever had to wait before an alpha fucked him. And Tobirama said that if an alpha was not quick enough, he would just pin them down and fuck himself on their cock. I kept thinking about that line. (I can't find that fic so I am kinda disappointed because I want to reread it.)  
> Edit: I found where it was. This is inspired by [Chapter 33](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142373/chapters/25267473) of [Afterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142373?view_full_work=true) by [Kael_Vercorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian)

  * This is an idea for a pwp. 
  * So Tobirama is an omega in this universe and he is given to the Uchiha as a concubine. _(I will probably expand on that idea later.)_
  * Tobirama is in heat. Izuna and Madara decide to tease him because they want to see Tobirama beg to be fucked.
  * Then Izuna and Madara are surprised when Tobirama flips them over, pins one of them down and starts riding him.



This could be only madatobi or only izutobi or it could even involve a gangbang of all of the Uchiha clan. I really like the idea of impatient Tobirama who does not like being teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really for the life of me can not write smut. 
> 
> (Also, I am in a completely different fandom now. My friend needed more people to play genshin impact with and now I am addicted to playing genshin.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos. Just so you know, I do read the comments and appreciate them, but I might not respond because the truth is that I don't really know how to respond. I would write out a response and then I will keep rewriting it because I felt it was not good enough. So I decided to stop responding so I won't have more stress and stuff to worry about. But I read them, I have a folder in my email where I keep all of the comment notifications and I read them for motivation.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How future Kiri shinobi brought peace to the Uchiha and Senju (Unintentionally)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074483) by [Katakanabara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakanabara/pseuds/Katakanabara)
  * [The Price of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718694) by [Kurohebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebi/pseuds/Kurohebi)




End file.
